Sherlock Holmes
Origin Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant London-based "consulting detective." Holmes is famous for his intellectual prowess and is renowned for his skillful use of astute observation, deductive reasoning, and inference to solve difficult cases. Besides his talent for deduction, Holmes was also a master of disguise, a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand and weapon-based combat, profoundly knowledgeable in many sciences, and a skilled musician. He was assisted by his friend Dr. Watson, who would chronicle their adventures. Holmes had a brother named Mycroft Holmes who was a government official. Sherlock Holmes's nemesis was Professor Moriarty, whom he clashed with on multiple occasions. Public Domain Appearances Literary Novels *A Study in Scarlet (1887) *The Sign of the Four (1890) *The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (1891) *The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes (1892) *The Hound of the Baskervilles (1901) *The Return of Sherlock Holmes (1903) *His Last Bow (1908) *The Lost Special (1908): features a criminal genius who could be Moriarty and a detective who could be Holmes, though neither is mentioned by name *The Valley of Fear (1914) Comics *Sherlock Holmes #1 *Cartoons by McCutcheon #nn *Captain Marvel, Jr. #2 *Kid Eternity #4 *Four Color #1169 Stage Appearances *Sherlock Holmes: A Drama in Four Acts (1899) *The Speckled Band (1902) *The Painful Predicament of Mr Sherlock Holmes (1905) Film and TV *Sherlock Holmes Baffled (1900) *Adventures of Sherlock Holmes; or, Held for Ransom (1905) *Nordisk Film Company Holmes Series (1908-1911) *Arsène Lupin contra Sherlock Holmes (1910) *American Biograph Holmes Series (1911) *Sherlock Holmes Solves the Sign of the Four (1913) *A Study in Scarlet (1914) *Der Hund von Baskerville (1914) *The Crimson Sabre (1915) *The Crogmere Ruby (1915) *Sherlock Holmes (1916) *The Valley of Fear (1916) *Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Series (1921-1923) *The Hound of the Baskervilles (1921) *Sherlock Holmes (1922) *The Speckled Band (1931) *The Sign of Four (1932) *Study in Scarlet (1933) *The Triumph of Sherlock Holmes (1935) *Murder at the Baskervilles (1937) *Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon (1943) *The Woman in Green (1945) *Terror by Night (1946) *Dressed to Kill (1946) *Sherlock Holmes TV Series (1954) Notes *As of December 2013, a judge ruled that Sherlock Holmes is most definitely in the public domain. See Also *International Hero *Wikipedia *ComicVine *Grand Comics Database *The Official Site of the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Literary Estate *Baker Street Wikia *Encyclopedia Britannica *Sherlockian Category:Heroes Category:DC Characters Category:Fawcett Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Dell Characters Category:Charlton Characters Category:A.C. McClurg & Co. Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Malibu Characters Category:Fantagraphics Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Creator Category:Self Made Hero Characters Category:Wildstorm Characters Category:Detective Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kid Eternity Summons Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:British Characters Category:1887 Debuts Category:Filmation Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Holmes Family Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Boom! Studios Character Category:Muppet Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Wold Newton universe Characters Category:Radio Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Protagonists Category:EC Characters Category:Warren Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Tales of the Shadowmen characters Category:Moonstone Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters Category:CBS Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters